


A Single Daffodil

by UponPaleWings



Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Vague descriptions of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UponPaleWings/pseuds/UponPaleWings
Summary: A poem about illness
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Red petals

Green stem

Red leaves 

And redder phlegm

Red petals

Scattered china

Broken glass

No words unheard

Red petals 

Yellow stem

No more leaves

And a better sham

Red petals 

White bed

Ripped covers

Symptoms worsen

Red petals

Crumpled stem

Bitter dust

And hidden friend

Red petals 

Diseased flower

Weakened limbs

Short breath

Red petals 

No petals

Red flower

[No flower]

Red petals 

Cold hands

Gasping words

…

Quiet room.


	2. A different outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different way the illness could have gone, as a mental illness instead of one of the body. Small think-piece, unconnected to the original chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, that's for sure. I'll try to make it up to ya'll in the next one, pinky promise ;)

Clear glass and  
Sharp words and  
Soft tongues and  
No hurts.

Winter winds and   
Harsh heat and  
Cold teeth and  
Tightened leash.

Black sky and   
Starry nights and  
Dreams unheard and  
Things unburned.

Ways to sleep and  
Screams,   
Clenched teeth and  
Tears,  
Wet face and  
Water,   
Cold awakes.

Hardened hearts and  
Burdened thoughts and  
The price we paid worth  
More than what it bought.

Shining metal and  
Broken joints and  
Shattered dreams and  
Ways to bleed.

Darker nights and  
Soldier home and  
A war unsought and   
Those of bones.

Ivory knuckles and  
Pale hibiscus and   
Waiting watching  
For those not with us.

Striking bullets and  
Closing eyes and   
Who we are  
We hide you’ll find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick this past month, but i'm getting better enough to sit up and walk around on my own again. Now that I can stay awake for more than a few hours at a time, i'll be posting more frequently hopefully. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! ive lost count of how many days its been stuck in my house, so im just gonna ignore how late ive been in posting this, and continue on in blissful ignorance. leave a review please!


End file.
